


Beginnings

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Female-Centric, Fourth Age, Gen, The Beginning Of An Age, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: “I can sense the change coming,” said Arwen. She closed her eyes and leaned back. “Spring is here, and so is the dawning of a new Age! Much sorrow shall it cause me, in times to come, but for now I am content to celebrate the change.”Written for B2MEM Bingo Day 4O72: The Fourth AgeCard #98: Gondorian History





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So in canon Éowyn and Faramir marry in Rohan. I thought about this and decided that it was tradition for Men to marry near the bride’s house and to travel back to the groom’s to begin a new life. Also pretty trivial but canon doesn’t give a date for Éomer’s wedding, so I moved it to the first day of the year/first day of the fourth age to have fun easy low hanging fruit.

Arwen’s face was flushed with exuberance and very high quality elven wine. Hiding from the festivities and lounging upon a soft couch on a rooftop garden, she seemed like a carefree maiden rather than a majestic queen. “Éowyn!” She exclaimed delightedly as Eowyn came to her.

“My queen,” Éowyn bowed, and kissed Arwen’s hand in the manner of a dashing courtier -- devoted, tender, and chivalrous to the bone.

The two of them were buoyed by the success of the wedding of Éomer and Lothíriel, which had been a joint effort on their parts. Arwen oversaw it as the political marriage that would tie Gondor and Rohan even more steadfastly together than Éowyn and Faramir, while Éowyn had both political and personal excuses to be involved. It was a sublimely joyful affair, especially for Éowyn, who could finally rest easy that Rohan would have a lady to oversee it once more.

Arwen took Éowyn by the hand. “I wish you would not be away from me for so long,” she said, “and yet I wish you could tarry for as long as you liked in Rohan.”

Éowyn allowed herself to be pulled down on the divan next to Arwen. “I shall return as soon as the couple are safely delivered and the celebrations in Rohan are complete. I will be by your side again before summer begins.”

Arwen rested her head on Éowyn’s shoulder, cheeks warm and eyes hazy. “No, no,” she said, sighing, smiling. “You ought to enjoy yourself. Take your time. It is the beginning of an Age! We have all the time in the world.”

“Not quite so, my lady” Éowyn answered. “It is only the beginning of the new year. By all accounts we are still counting by the calendar of the Third Age.” She did not answer the other part, about how neither she nor Arwen had all the time in the world.

“I can sense the change coming,” Arwen said. She closed her eyes and leaned back. “Spring is here, and so is the dawning of a new Age! Much sorrow shall it cause me, in times to come, but for now I am content to celebrate the change. Can you feel it? This earth is no longer fettered by fate and prophecy and doom. The dominion of Men cometh, and what it shall bring not even the most farsighted of the Eldar can see.”

Éowyn smiled. “We do not need foresight,” she answered. “We need only to grasp the future and make of it what we will.”

“You are all too wise, my dear Éowyn,” said Arwen. She looked out with bright eyes over the celebrants in the great courtyard below, dancing and drinking and singing merry songs. “Our Age has come at last.”

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely would have made this Even Gayer if I had more time to dedicate to this. I uh. Ship Arwen and Éowyn and Aragorn and Faramir as an OT4 and in all possible combinations and configurations but there's something especially exquisite about these two just talking and hanging out and being in the same room that sets my soul on fire.
> 
> Also I'm beginning to suspect that I should put these b2mem ficlets in a single work to minimise tag spamming. But. I personally really dislike navigating fics where a bunch of disparate ficlets have been collected into a single work, the formatting and organisation just really doesnt work for me. I'm so sorry. I'll put it in a series at least.


End file.
